


something just like this

by deansfallenangel



Category: SKAM (TV)
Genre: Cooking, Double Date, F/F, F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-06
Updated: 2017-06-06
Packaged: 2018-11-09 22:59:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,763
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11114682
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/deansfallenangel/pseuds/deansfallenangel
Summary: Noora never had a thing with Willhell and started dating Eva instead. She also never kissed Yousef who's in a happy relationship with Sana.Or in which Nooreva and Yousana go on double dates, at least 50% of what happens in canon isn't acknowledged and everyone is happy.





	something just like this

**Author's Note:**

> Hi, hello, I wrote this fic mostly because I'm tired of what happens in canon, and instead of having Yousef and Noora make out, why not let them be cooking buddies. Also, we need more nooreva and just the idea of these two couples going on double dates warms my heart <3
> 
> I wrote this entire fic on my phone because I was at the airport with no wifi and nothing to do, so I'm sorry if there are any mistakes. I also thought I would try to write in present tense (lol I've never done this before haha), so I'm sorry if I mixed it up somewhere and accidentally switched to past tense. Also not beta'd, so all mistakes are mine.
> 
> This fic is for [drclara](http://drclara.tumblr.com/) whose tags inspired me to write this and the gc because I love you guys <3
> 
> PS: I know I'm bad at summaries but I'm so tired and I couldn't come up with anything better (seriously, I've been awake for over 24h, so pls bear with me)

Sana closes the door behind her and takes off her shoes before she follows the rest of the group into the kitchen. Sana and Yousef would have a double date with Noora and Eva tonight, one of many, and it would be an understatement to say she is excited. She looks forward to these dates every time where she would sit down with her favorite people and just talk about everything and nothing, joke around and laugh with each other until it is dark outside and the clock already reads past midnight. Sana doesn’t even remember who suggested it first, only that she wrinkled her nose upon hearing the idea and only reluctantly went because Yousef wanted to so badly. But she has to admit that these double dates slowly but surely started becoming her favorite thing over the past couple of weeks. So, obviously, now she's delighted that someone proposed it. 

Yousef sets down the grocery bags which Noora unpacks afterwards. Eva is already sitting at the table, so Sana decides to join her after getting a glass of water. Since the last time when the two couples had cooked together, Eva hasn't been allowed to even go near a knife. She accidentally cut her index finger while slicing a cucumber, causing blood to flow. While Eva freaked out and looked like she was about to faint, Sana stayed calm and took her friend’s hand, cleaning it thoroughly, disinfecting it and putting a band aid on her finger. After Eva’s heartbeat went back to a normal rate, they suggested that it was for the best if Eva left the cooking to the rest of the group, considering that it wasn't her first incident in the kitchen and they didn't want to risk it yet again. As for Sana? They all know she is shit at cooking, so she doesn’t even try. Especially not when her boyfriend is actually so much better at it than her. She glances at Yousef, a wide smile immediately spreading over her face. He has that effect on her. For a moment, she just watches Noora and Yousef contently as they start chopping the vegetables they bought earlier. Noora insisted on cooking a healthy meal and eventually decided on a veggie stir-fry. 

Sana is glad that they get along so well. Actually, she's more than happy that Yousef is well-liked by all of her friends. It doesn’t matter, of course, if her friends like Yousef or not, and she couldn't care less if they hated him, but it definitely makes a lot of things easier. And has already brought them some happy memories together. She is content with her current situation and there aren't any other people in the world she would rather make memories with. 

She turns back to Eva who starts blabbering away about her English teacher, nervously awaiting what her teacher pulled this time. “She is just so weird. Like, today she constantly made all these sex jokes? I cringed so much, Sana, she's so old,” Eva whines and visibly shivers, shaking her head. This isn't the first time her friend complains about her English teacher and Sana is sure it wouldn't be the last time. That woman seems to always be inappropriate, and Sana doesn’t even take that class but at this point it's already annoying Sana just by hearing about her. She can't imagine what it would be like to sit in this class, and honestly, she doesn't want to. 

She takes a sip from her glass and shrugs her shoulders. “Maybe someone should talk to the principal if she continues to be like this,” she comments.   


Eva nods in agreement and carries on her rant about how horrible of a teacher that woman is and that she will fail to be prepare the class, so everyone passes their exams. 

Without a warning, Eva stops and gets up, whispering, “be right back” into Sana’s ear and sending a wink her way. Sana raises her eyebrows in response as Eva walks over to her girlfriend and presses a kiss to her cheek. She starts rubbing soothing circles on Noora’s back and Noora leans into the touch immediately, and suddenly, Sana knows where this is heading. A smirk is playing around her lips as she watches the scene unfold. 

Eva giving her sweet kisses, distracting her from the food that is waiting to be chipped. Noora telling her to stop because “you know damn well what happens when you get distracted while cooking”, although it is obvious that Noora will miss her touch as soon as Eva lets her hand fall back to her side. Eventually, she gives in and takes a step back from her girlfriend, letting her continue. After Noora smiles at her softly and then turns to Yousef to see how far he is by now, Sana observes how Eva seizes the opportunity and snatches a slice of the carrot, popping it into her mouth and chewing away on it. When Noora turns back to her, it's already gone and Eva gives her the widest smile she can muster. This scenario continues for a while, Eva occasionally throwing smirks at Sana who can barely keep her laughter inside. In the end, Noora notices and groans, “not again, Eva! Stop eating our ingredients all the time!” That doesn't stop her though, sneaking her hand towards the food but before she can actually grab it, Noora is already there to bat her hand away. Although Noora should be annoyed by her girlfriend, the corner of her mouth turns up slightly. When Eva tries again, Noora puts down the knife and wraps her fingers around Eva’s wrists, pulling her closer and flinging her arms around her neck. “Stop it,” she murmurs, “it's ready soon. I think you can wait for a little bit.”

Eva places her hands on her girlfriend’s hips and grins at her, shaking her head as if Noora is completely missing the point. “You know I love teasing you.” Noora’s soft ‘true’ is barely heard before Eva leans in and pecks her lips. 

Sana looks at Yousef who watches the two girls next to him bemusedly before he turns around to her and flashes her a soft smile. The kind of smile he only reserves for her. Sana’s heart never fails to start fluttering wildly whenever it's directed at her. She's sure a blush is painting her cheeks by now but she couldn’t care less. Yousef likes seeing her blush and knowing the effect he has on her, even after all the months they have been together now. 

Sana focuses her attention back on the girls who are still locked tight in a hug. She doesn't understand how Noora falls for the same trick every time. Eva distracting her, touching her, and then suddenly stopping is a telltale sign, a part of her tactic, that even Sana knows by now. But either Noora really doesn't get it or she doesn't care, the latter probably being more likely. She loves her girlfriend too much to deny her anything. 

Eva disentangles herself from Noora, giving her one last kiss on the cheek before letting her go back to cooking, and then plops down next to Sana again. Her mouth forms into a smirk and her eyes are sparkling as she says, “so that was fun.” 

Sana responds with her biggest grin and nods in agreement. “Definitely.”

Eva eats another piece of vegetable while Sana looks at her boyfriend who has returned to animatedly talking about recipes with Noora - a conversation Eva has - rudely- interrupted. If there is one thing these two have in common, then it's definitely cooking. That's mostly all they ever talk about when they get together: giving each other tips, sharing recipes, and so much more that Sana doesn't even remember. Until the next time they would met, they would have tried the other’s suggestions and would let the other know what they liked and what they didn't, and then proceed to exchange even more ideas. 

It is quite adorable, if Sana is being honest. She loves watching Yousef talk about something he's passionate about because the corners of his eyes would crinkle in that way she adores and his entire face would light up as if he has just heard the best news of his life.

The smell of fresh vegetables being fried suddenly hits her nose and Sana can't stop her mouth from watering. It already smells so good, she can't wait to actually eat it. Again, she throws a glance in Yousef’s direction and sees him stirring the vegetables around in the pan while Noora throws more and more into there until everything they have chopped and sliced has landed in there. After some time when Yousef deems it ready, he pours the sauce they have prepared earlier into the pan, from which sizzling sounds come as soon as the sauce hits the hot pan, and stirs it a bit more. 

Eventually, he motions for Sana to come over and holds out the spatula to her. Tentatively, she closes her mouth around it and starts eating the food placed on top of it. When it hits her tastebuds, a quiet groan slips from her mouth and she goes to cover her mouth. After she swallows, she tells him in awe, “that tastes amazing, Yousef!” 

Yousef’s eyes light up immediately. “Really?” he asks excitedly. She knows he always seeks her approval when he cooks for her, wanting to make it perfect for his girlfriend and exactly the way she likes it. Sana thought it was adorable, if not a tad unnecessary. Whatever he touches seems to end as a masterpiece, so yeah, Yousef could make her a toast with jam smeared on it and she would think it is the most amazing thing he has ever made. 

“Yes, it's great. As always,” she confirms with a smile on her lips which Yousef easily returns as soon as he hears the words. 

“Good! I'm glad,” he replies softly. This would be the time when he turns back around and concentrates on cooking but instead he continues to stare into her eyes. His gaze is so intense that it sends shivers down her spine but she couldn't bear to look away. Never in her life could she tear her eyes away from his, not when he's looking at her like that. As if she's the most precious thing he has in his life, as if she's the best thing that has ever happened to him. The list could go on like that. They lose themselves in each other’s eyes, Yousef completely forgetting about the pan that's happily frizzling away on the stove behind him. They are in their own world right now where only Sana and Yousef exist together, as if everything around them vanishes. Sana is sure by now that the saying ‘a look is worth a thousand words’ was created for moments like these. Yousef doesn't need to tell her that he loves her. She knows. She knows just by looking into his eyes. They convey every single piece of love he has for her, and everything she needs to know, she can read it in those beautiful brown eyes. 

They only break eye contact when they hear Noora shouting Yousef’s name. He turns around confused but is immediately alert when he notices that he left the pan for too long on the hot plate, causing the food to be slightly scorched. Cursing, he stirs the vegetables around while taking the pan off of the stove, trying to save its content. He takes a bite, tasting it, and then grins triumphantly. “It is still amazing!” 

Noora shakes her head disappointedly, crossing her arms in front of her chest. “I don't care. You almost let our food burn. Focus.” As if she expected better from him. Which she probably does. 

Yousef scratches the back of his head and looks at her apologetically. “I'm sorry about that. But I'm focused!”

She raises an eyebrow at him expectantly. “Are you sure? Or do I have to throw Sana out of the kitchen now and make a new rule that prohibits her from coming in here?”

“What?! This is my kitchen!” Sana exclaims before Yousef can say anything. 

“Not much longer when Yousef burns it down,” she replies pointedly, and yeah, maybe she is right. Noora stepped between them, causing both of them to take a few steps back. Sana looks at her friend confused but it doesn't take long until she explains. “We are drawing a line here. Eva and you go sit at the table while we make the food. No one crosses the line. Agreed?” Sana personally thinks that these measures were a bit drastic but probably the best if they actually want to edible food on their table. So she nods her head and sits back down at the table, giving Yousef another warm smile - which Noora, of course, noticed. “And no making heart eyes at each other!” She quickly averted her gaze but couldn't keep the grin off of her faces. 

It takes only another ten minutes until everything is ready and the food can be served. In addition to the stir-fry, Noora has also cooked some rice. Sana takes it all in and inhales deeply, closing her eyes as her mouth is watering yet again. When she opens her eyes again, she licks her lips and tells Yousef and Noora how amazing it smells. After everyone else helped themselves to the food, Sana puts some on her plate as well. Like she thought, the meal is astounding and she knows before she finishes her first serving that yet again she will eat more than is well for her own good. But Sana doesn't care, this is worth it. 

They start talking excitedly about their days, what happened at school and how Yousef’s shift at the kindergarten was. Apparently, a kid threw up all over him and after the first shock passed, he laughed it away, trying to calm down the kid that began crying like crazy and apologizing repeatedly. They all join in Yousef’s laughter collectively, joking about what happened, and as soon as it dies down again, Sana looks at him with a soft smile on her lips. He was such a kind human being and so good with kids. She couldn't imagine anyone better for this job. 

Sana visited him once during his shift and it is probably one of her fondest memories of him. The way he played with the kids, treated them and apparently made everything better for them when something bad happened warmed her heart. Still does. The kids treated him like he was their personal hero and honestly, Sana could relate. That day, her face hurt so much from smiling so broadly, and by the end of it, she was sure her heart was about to burst from all the affection she felt for this boy. It was a good day, one she loves to think back to. 

Eva and Noora are now kissing between bites, nuzzling their noses against the other’s and occasionally feeding each other. It could be considered sickly gross but Sana is so full of love and happiness right now, she couldn't care less and instead chooses to smile fondly at her best friends. She is glad they have found each other because they are so good for another. They complement each other entirely in every way possible. 

Exactly like her and Yousef. 

Sana couldn't be happier that everything worked out between them, that it is going so well for them right now, that they're so supportive of each other and everything they're doing, and that they continue to make each other happy every day. They rarely fight and if they do, they make up pretty quickly. If she is honest, she can't wait to spend the rest of her life at this boy’s side because this feels right, oh so right. Everything about them does.

When she turns back to face him again, she is met with a beautiful wide smile. Her heart swells up at the sight, and suddenly, breathing is hard and she forgets how it even works. Once more, the world around them fades, blocking everything else out, and only they exist. And this time they don't have to worry about food burning. 

In this moment she realizes that yes, she definitely can't wait to be with him forever and have many, many more double dates with him and the other two girls. 


End file.
